Агфляция
Агфля́ция (от [[Сельское хозяйство|'аг'рарная]] [[Инфляция|ин'фляция']]) — процесс опережающего увеличения цены продовольствия и технических культур сельскохозяйственного происхождения по сравнению с общим ростом цен или с ростом цен в несельскохозяйственной сфере. На практике это выражается в быстром увеличении цен на продовольствие на фоне сокращения его запасов и при относительно низком общем уровне инфляции и незначительном росте заработной платы. В результате этого на одинаковую сумму денег можно купить существенно меньше продуктов питания, ухудшается качество питания населения. Особенно тяжело это проявляется в странах и в группах населения с низким общим уровнем дохода, бо́льшая часть которого идёт именно на покупку продовольствия. При дальнейшем ухудшении положения возможен продовольственный кризис и голод неимущих слоёв населения. Происхождение названия По некоторым источникам, термин был впервые официально применён сотрудниками транснациональной инвестиционной компании «Goldman Sachs» в отчётах для обозначения резкого роста цен на аграрную продукциюИнвестопедия: Агфляция . Причины явления Выделяют несколько причин агфляции: * Рост цен на энергоносители увеличил затраты на производство продуктов питания и их транспортировку. * Вслед за ростом цен на нефть выросли цены на природный газ, а вследствие этого цены на азотные, а потом и калийные удобрения. * Выросли цены на металлы, а после этого цена на сельскохозяйственную технику и оборудование * Увеличились доходы и изменилась структура питания населения экономически быстро развивающихся стран с большой численностью населения: Индия, Китай, страны юго-восточной Азии. Раньше их основной рацион составляли рис и зерновые культуры. Сейчас население азиатских «тигров» переходит на белковую пищу: мясо и молоко, получение которых требует сельскохозяйственных площадей в пять раз больше, чем простое растениеводство. Население Африки переходит с маниоки на пшеницу. Потребление пшеницы в Нигерии утроилось с 1995 года по 2005 год. В 2007 году импорт пшеницы вырос на 10 %, цены на хлеб выросли на 50 %A Global Need for Grain That Farms Can’t Fill. * Увеличился объём сельхозпродукции, идущей на переработку в биотопливо (биодизель, этанол). Ряд ведущих сельскохозяйственных стран (США, Бразилия, Евросоюз) стали выделять субсидии на выращивание генетически модифицированных сои, сахарного тростника, рапса, кукурузы для этих целей. Повышение цен на нефтепродукты и субсидии делают такую переработку экономически выгодной. При этом не наблюдается увеличение общего количества посевных площадей в сельском хозяйстве. Расширение посевных площадей под сельскохозяйственные культуры, из которых будет производиться биотопливо, пропорционально приводит к сокращению посевных площадей, которые используются для производства продуктов питания. * Глобальное потепление влияет на климат. Совместно с эрозией почвы это уменьшает пригодные для посевов площади на границах с пустынями и полупустынями. * В ряде стран были введены специальные меры, направленные на сдерживание объёмов производства, чтобы не допускать его перепроизводства и разорительного для фермеров падения цен. * Процессы международного разделения труда и глобализации приводили к специализации ряда стран на добыче сырья или производства ограниченного набора экспортных товаров для мировых рынков. Там же покупалось относительно дешёвое продовольствие, производимое, например, в США. Внутреннее сельское хозяйство не развивалось. * Государства — производители сельхозпродукции — с ростом цен защищают свои внутренние рынки, вводя ограничения экспорта продовольствия (например, риса в странах ЮВА). Это снижает предложение на мировом продовольственном рынке, что ещё больше повышает цены. * Население планеты увеличивается. Производство продовольствия отставало от роста населения. Посевные площади пшеницы во всём мире с 1999 года по 2007 год увеличились всего с 215,9 млн га до 217,4 млн га. Посевные площади риса во всём мире с 1999 года по 2007 год сократились с 155,3 млн га до 154,3 млн гаWorld Supply & Utilization of Major Crops, Livestock, & Produc. * Авторитарные политические режимы развивающихся стран не способствуют развитию сельского хозяйства. Например, Зимбабве была одним из крупнейших в мире экспортёров кукурузы. Страна в 1979 — 1981 годы производила 0,14 % мирового объёма зерновых. К 2004 году доля Зимбабве в мировом производстве зерновых снизилась до 0,04 %. Физические объёмы производства зерновых снизились с 2275 тысяч тонн до 837 тысяч тонн.Данные FOA. Урожайность кукурузы в Зимбабве снизилась с 2 тонн/га в 1980 до 0,5 тонн/га в 2007 году. Департамент сельского хозяйства США прогнозирует, что в 2006/07 году производство кукурузы в Зимбабве снизится до 600 тысяч тонн 2007 Crop Assessment Tour Summary in Zimbabwe and South Africa. Куба занимала одно из первых мест в мире по экспорту сахара. После распада СССР производство сахара снизилось с 8 миллионов тонн в год до 1,2 миллиона тонн в урожай 2006/07 года. Урожайность снизилась с 55 тонн/га до 22 тонн/га. По прогнозам Rice University (Хьюстон) Куба может ежегодно производить из сахарного тростника 1,6 миллиардов галлонов этанола и снизить свою зависимость от импорта нефти «After Castro Cuban Ethanol Boom Doubtful?» 2008-02-28. * Многие страны нерационально используют земельные ресурсы. Например, Мексика использует 13 % сельскохозяйственных земельНа Мексику надвигается продовольственный кризис, Мали — около 30 %, Мадагаскар — примерно 7 %. По оценкам Стэндфордского университета, во всём мире из сельскохозяйственного оборота выведено 385—472 миллиона гектаров землиThe Global Potential of Bioenergy on Abandoned Agriculture Lands. Темпы роста агфляции Цены на сырьевые товары (включая продовольствие) испытывали значительный рост в 1781 году, 1815 году, 1864 году, 1920 году, 1951 году График индекса CRB с 1749 года. Цены на продовольствие в прошедшие 50 лет несколько раз испытывали периоды существенного роста. Например, кукуруза значительно росла в цене в 1972—1974 и 1994—1996 годах График цен на кукурузу с 1957 года.. Высокие темпы роста цен на продовольствие фиксировались три года подряд — в 2006, 2007 и 2008 годах, после чего произошёл спад цен в 2009 году и новый скачок в 2010 году:Экономисты придумали термин «агфляция» * В 2006 году индекс цен на продовольствие, рассчитываемый Goldman Sachs, увеличился на 26 %. * В 2007 году его рост составил 41 %. * С января по апрель 2008 цены на рис на мировом рынке выросли на 54 %,Le Monde, 04.2008 на зерно — на 84 % Сотрудник ООН Жан Зиглер, газета Liberation, 04.2008. * В декабре 2010 года продовольственный индекс цен ФАО составил 215 пунктов. В период с июня по декабрь 2010 года этот показатель вырос на 32 %Статья на сайте «China Radio International»: «Предполагается резкое повышение цен на продовольствие в мире». 07 января 2011.. * А в январе 2011 года продовольственный индекс цен ФАО достиг 231 пункта — это самый высокий показатель с тех пор, как ФАО начала измерять индекс в 1990 годуСтатья на сайте CyberSecurity.ru: «ООН: мировые цены на продовольствие достигли 21-летнего максимума». 03 февраля 2011.. Факты * К 2007 году в США для производства этанола работали 110 ректификационных заводов и строились ещё 73. К концу 2008 американские мощности по производству этанола достигнут 11,4 млрд. галлонов в год. Джордж Буш в обращении к нации в 2008 году призвал к 2017 г. поднять производство биоэтанола до 35 млрд галлонов в год.Данные Ассоциации возобновляемых видов топлива, «Россия в глобальной политике», 4.02.2008 * Для одной заправки этанолом джипа (100 л) требуется около 450 фунтов кукурузы. Это пропитание одного человека «третьего мира» в течение почти года. Таким образом, в случае реализации планов администрации США по расширению производства биотоплива, в 2017 году только для американских автомобилей потребуется продуктов, достаточных для пропитания более чем миллиарду людей.Сергей Лозунько «Кто съел наше мясо…» Газета «2000» № 17 (412) 25 апреля — 1 мая 2008 г. * Согласно официальному прогнозу Всемирной продовольственной программы ООН (начало марта 2008), в 2007 году продовольственный резерв всех стран мира составлял 169 дней мирового потребления, в 2008 году — всего лишь 53 дня. * Продовольствие относится к товарам с низкой эластичностью спроса. * За первые три месяца 2008 года реальные (с учётом инфляции) цены на продукты питания в мире достигли максимума за последние тридцать лет, с 1978 годаДоклад «Рост цен на продовольствие: факты, перспективы, влияние и необходимые меры» Продовольственной организация ООН (ФАО) и Организации экономического сотрудничества и развития (ОЭСР). 29 мая 2008.. Критика * Для производства биотоплива не используются пищевые зерновые культуры. Перерабатывается кормовое зерно, а барда и жмых используется для производства комбикормов. В 2007 году 9 % урожая кукурузы США было использовано для пищевых нужд, 17 % было отправлено на экспорт, 10 % направлено в резерв, а остальной урожай использовался в качестве кормов. * 19 декабря 2007 года президент США Джордж Буш подписал закон о Энергетической независимости и безопасности (EISA of 2007). Департаментом сельского хозяйства США проведены расчёты ёмкости рынка кормов и на основании этих расчётов сделаны выводы о возможности производить ежегодно 36 млрд галлонов этанола в год. EISA of 2007 предусматривает производство 36 миллиардов галлонов этанола в год к 2022 году. При этом 16 млрд галлонов этанола будет производиться из целлюлозы — не пищевого сырья. Появились сообщения о том, что для одной заправки этанолом американского джипа (100 л) требуется около 350 кг кукурузы, которой хватит для пропитание одного человека «третьего мира» в течение почти года. Таким образом, в случае реализации планов администрации США по расширению производства биотоплива, в 2017 году только для американских автомобилей потребуется продуктов, достаточных для пропитания более чем миллиарду людей. Однако, заявляя об огромном числе «продовольствия», идущего на биотопливо, критики подобного производства не учитывают, что часть этанола будет производиться из целлюлозы. Полученная в результате производства этанола барда будет использована в животноводстве и на стол «голодного» миллиарда не попадёт ни в виде мяса, ни в виде зерна, хотя бы потому, что этот «голодный» миллиард не имеет денег на покупку мяса. 70,8 % населения Нигерии живёт на менее чем $1 в день, 66,6 % населения Центральной Африканской Республики, 63,8 % населения Замбии, 61 % населения Мадагаскара и т. д.Data refer to the most recent year available during 1990—2005. Human and income poverty: developing countries / Population living below $1 a day (%), Human Development Report 2007/08, UNDP, accessed on February 3 2008. По оценкам Мирового банка в 2001 году во всём мире 2,7 миллиарда людей жили менее чем на $2 в деньThe World Bank, 2007, Understanding Poverty. * В своих «Размышлениях главнокомандующего» от 28.03.2007 Фидель КастроDailyUA :: Политика: Солнечная машина Фиделя Кастро посвятил критике президента США Буша, который «после совещания с главными американскими автомобилестроителями, высказал свою дьявольскую идею о производстве топлива из продуктов питания». «Глава империи хвалился тем, что Соединенные Штаты, используя кукурузу в качестве сырья, уже стали первым в мире производителем этанола», — указывал Кастро. И затем, опираясь на цифры и факты, убедительно показывал, что такой подход неминуемо обострит проблемы продовольствия в странах третьего мира, население которых и так часто живет впроголодь. * В начале мая 2008 о резком сокращении экспорта риса объявили Индия, Египет, Вьетнам, но рис не используется для производства биотоплив. Рост цен на рис вообще никак не связан с биотопливной индустрией. * Основной причиной роста цен на продовольствие является рост цен на нефть. Доля семян в стоимости конечного сельхозпродукта незначительна, тогда как при посадке, выращивании, уборке, переработке, упаковке, доставке затрачивается большое количество энергоресурсов. Например, в странах Евросоюза на стоимость зерна в готовом хлебе приходится всего 1 %-5 %, а основная стоимость — это стоимость рабочей силы, финансовых услуг, энергии, воды, утилизации мусора, упаковки, рекламы и т. д. По этому рост цен на нефть и газ приводит к росту затрат по всей цепочке выращивания, производства, сбыта. * В США стоимость продовольствия росла в среднем на 2,7 % в год с 2004 по 2007 год. По мнению Департамента сельского хозяйства США основная причина этого — высокие цены на нефтьU.S. Department of Agriculture, Release No. 0277.07 «TRANSCRIPT OF REMARKS BY ACTING AGRICULTURE SECRETARY CHUCK CONNER TO THE RENEWABLE FUELS ASSOCIATION», October 2, 2007. В это же время цены на топливный этанол в США снизились на 30 %. По оценкам Федерального резервного банка Канзаса 10 % рост цен на энергоносители приводит к росту цен на продовольствие на 5,2 %. * Применение биотоплив сдерживает рост цен на нефть. Например, в сентябре 2007 года инфляция в Бразилии, активно применяющей топливный этанол, снизилась до 0,29 % в сравнении с 0,42 % в августе 2007 года. Цены на этанол снизились за месяц на 2,08 %, а цены на бензин снизились на 0,86 %. Дешевый этанол в 2007 году приводил к снижению цен во всех отраслях промышленности Бразилии. По оценкам Государственного Университета Айовы применение топливного этанола в США приводит к снижению цен на бензин в разных регионах США на $0,29 — $0,40 за галлонEthanol Lowers Gas Prices 29-40 Cents Per Gallon. * По оценкам Merrill Lynch, прекращение производства биотоплив приведёт к росту цен на нефть и бензин на 15 %Wall Street Journal 24 марта 2008. * Критики биотопливной индустрии заявляют, что: «Расширение посевных площадей под сельскохозяйственные культуры, из которых будет производиться биотопливо, пропорционально приводит к сокращению посевных площадей, которые используются для производства продуктов питания». Однако, многие страны имеют земельный резерв, который не используется в сельском хозяйстве. Например, в США площадь резервных земель составляет 34,5 миллионов акров American Bakers Association «ABA Band of Bakers March on Washington, D.C. Announce Action Plan for Wheat Crisis». Наращивание производства кукурузы происходит за счёт введения в оборот резервных земель, и никак не сказывается на объёмах производства зерновых для пищевого производства. В Европе зарезервировано около 8 % сельскохозяйственных земель.Simon Robinson on July 5, 2007 «Let us farm set aside land Europe farmers say»Keith Good «EU CAP: Set Aside Requirement Draws Focus» * По оценке Международного валютного фонда, от 15 до 30 % роста цен на продовольствие является результатом выращивания зерновых культур для производства биотоплива. Эксперты же США считают: биотопливо повышает цену продовольствия на 2—3 %.Дадим миру хлеба > Вера > Еженедельник 2000 * Цены на сырьевые товары (включая продовольствие) и ранее испытывали значительный рост в 1781 году, 1815 году, 1864 году, 1920 году, 1951 году. Последствия Рост цен на продовольствие привёл к различным последствиям: * Выросли обороты на биржах, торгующими фьючерсами на сельскохозяйственную продукцию. * В ряде стран в 2008 году прошли демонстрации и неорганизованные выступления. Среди них: Италия («макаронная забастовка»), Перу 1 мая 2008 годаIn Peru Protest, Women Urge Action on Food Prices, Сомали (2 погибших), Гаити, Египет, Камерун, Буркина ФасоTroops Fire on Rioters in Somalia, Killing 2, и в других странах. * Политики и учёные стали больше говорить о необходимости ускорить работы по внедрению биотоплив второго и третьего поколений при производстве которых не используются зерновые культуры. * В начале мая 2008 о резком сокращении экспорта риса объявили Индия, Египет, Вьетнам. Главный поставщик риса в Россию Таиланд предложил создать международный картель, подобный ОПЕК, регулирующий мировые цены на рис.Юрий Бялый «проДОВОЛЬСТВЕННАЯ ЛОВУШКА» * В начале мая 2008 г. в США введены ограничения в супермаркетах на продажу коричневого риса в одни руки — 20 кг (4 пакета по 5 кг). * Обострились дебаты о сельскохозяйственных субсидиях в Европейском союзеРост цен на продовольствие обострил дебаты о сельскохозяйственной политике ЕС. * Инвесторы из стран, импортирующих большое количество продовольствия, начали приобретать и арендовать сельскохозяйственные земли в других странах. Так государственные и частные инвесторы из ОАЭ приобрёли 800 тысяч акров пахотной земли в ПакистанеИнвесторы из ОАЭ скупают пахотную землю в Пакистане, иностранные инвесторы покупают и арендуют землю в РоссииХеджевые фонды скупают российские угодья, Китай планирует покупать землю в Африке и Южной АмерикеКитай может приступить к скупке земель за рубежом. * Из-за роста цен на пальмовое масло в Индонезии в 2008 году были заморожены проекты по производству биодизеля с общим объёмом инвестиций $5,9 миллиардовIndonesia scraps $5.9bn biodiesel plans. * Всемирный банк планирует оказать финансовую помощь в размере $1,2 млрд странам в наибольшей степени пострадавшим от роста цен на продовольствие. На первом этапе, среди стран, где риск голода особенно велик, будут распределены гранты в размере $200 млн. В числе этих стран Того, Йемен и Таджикистан. Средства будут направлены на обеспечение едой детей через школьные столовые, помощь беременным женщинам, а также закупку семян и удобренийВсемирный банк выделяет $1,2 млрд на борьбу с голодом. * В январе 2011 года частично из-за продовольственного кризиса произошли революции в ТунисеСтатья на сайте «Masterforex-V»:«„Жасминовая революция“ в Тунисе: причины и следствия». 24 января 2011. и Египте, а также массовые волнения в Иране, где тысячи демонстрантов потребовали отставки правительстваСтатья на сайте «Турпром.ru»:«В Египте массовые волнения грозят перерасти в революцию. Туроператоры отменяют экскурсии в Каир». 26 января 2011.. Мнения * Романо Проди, Италия: «После стольких разговоров об энергетическом кризисе и финансовом кризисе мы наконец-то осознали, что существует еще более масштабная драма, чреватая скорыми последствиями для человечества: продовольственный кризис. Миллиарды людей, прежде всего в Африке, в Азии и Южной и Центральной Америке, столкнулись с постоянным и безудержным ростом цен на все сельскохозяйственные продукты, от пшеницы до сои, от риса до маиса, от молока до мяса».Романо Проди, La Repubblica, 03.2008 * Нэнси Роман, директор Всемирной продовольственной программы ООН: «В краткосрочной и среднесрочной перспективе цены на продовольственные товары будут расти… Голодать придется все большему числу людей. Голод обрел новое лицо. Раньше в развивающихся странах причиной дефицита продовольствия часто становились засуха и другие подобные факторы. Поэтому людям нечего было есть. Но теперь во многих странах еды достаточно. Однако она настолько дорога, что люди не могут себе позволить ее покупать».Директор Всемирной продовольственной программы ООН Нэнси Роман, Suiddeutsche Zeitung, 03.2008 * Ангела Меркель, канцлер Германии: «(В росте цен на продовольствие виноваты) плохая сельскохозяйственная политика, смена потребительских привычек в развивающихся странах, а не биотопливо, как заявляют некоторые критики»Gernot Heller, Reuters,2008-04-17 «Bad policy, not biofuel, drive food prices: Merkel» Ангела Меркель о политике, биотопливе и ценах на продовольствие, 17 апреля 2008. * Луис Инасиу Лула да Силва, президент Бразилии: «Связь между биотопливом и ценами на продовольствие не установлена. Рост цен на продукты питания не объясняется одной причиной. Это комплекс причин, среди которых растущие цены на нефть и удобрения, изменение климата, спекуляции, растущее потребление в развивающихся странах и абсурдная (сельскохозяйственная) протекционистская политика богатых стран» Биотопливо — в центре дискуссии на продовольственном саммите ФАО * Жан Зиглер, докладчик ООН: «Кто должен умереть от голода для того, чтобы Европа к 2020 г. имела возможность использовать 10 % топлива биологического происхождения? Вдумайтесь: для того чтобы произвести 50 литров биотоплива, требуется израсходовать 352 кг кукурузы — основного продукта питания в таких странах, как Замбия или Мексика».Жан Зиглер, докладчик [[ООН] по продуктовой ситуации в мире], 2008 * Ясуо Фукуда, премьер-министр Японии: «В некоторых случаях производство биотоплива конкурирует с продовольственным снабжением. Мы должны быть уверены, что производство биотоплива рационально.» Конференция ФАО «Мировая продовольственная безопасность и вызовы, связанные с изменениями климата и биоэнергетикой». Рим, 3-5 июня 2008 * Жак Диуф, директор Продовольственной программы ООН (ФАО), «выступил с критикой в адрес развитых стран за сокращение финансирования сельхозпрограмм в развивающихся странах, миллиардные инвестиции в …биотопливо и на программы субсидирования своих фермеров, что делает продовольствие из развивающихся стран неконкурентоспособным на мировых рынках.» Примечания См. также * Индекс потребительских цен * Инфляция * Индекс Биг-Мака Ссылки * С. Лозунько. «Кто съел наше мясо…» Газета «2000» № 17 (412) 25 апреля — 1 мая 2008 г. * Ю. Бялый. Продовольственная ловушка, «Завтра», № 20 (756) ОТ 14 МАЯ 2008 г. * World Supply & Utilization of Major Crops, Livestock, & Products Данные USDA 1999—2007 Категория:Сельское хозяйство Категория:Экономические термины Категория:Инфляция Категория:Сельское хозяйство Категория:Экономические термины Категория:Макроэкономика